The Greyback and a Potter
by FireWhiskeyBlue
Summary: Ariana Greyback goes to Hogwarts, but what happens when she meets James Sirius Potter. What about her family's name haunting many people's nightmare? Will people ever accept that though that is her name, she is not one of them? But did They forget about her. What if they want her back?
1. First year

First year,

Ariana Greyback was at Hogwarts, she was as nervous as anyone could possibly be as they put the sorting hat on her head. She also had the name of a family detested by the wizarding world, wich didn't particularly help, though she had never met any of them, she knew people would talk.

"Umhm, you are a quite difficult person to sort, but I think you'd do just fine in…GRYFFONDOR!" the hat said that last word loudly, shortly followed by a polite amount of applause.

Ariana was good at a lot of things, making friends was not one of those. She looked across the table and found the gaze of a boy. He looked a bit familiar, she gave him a shy smile in return, he then suddenly turned to another boy who had just been sorted. People all around started to congratulate him. They both congratulated each other, then took seat in front of her.

"Hey I'm Albus" The boy said. He was a Potter, so that meant the other boy across the table was James Potter. "Aren't you eating?"

She looked down at the full plate in front of her that hadn't yet been touched. She let out a soft laugh, "I guess not, I'm Ariana by the way." Pretty good she thought. As long as her last name could stay unknown she probably had a chance.

Another loud cheer and a girl with curly brown hair sat beside Albus after a congratulation hug. Turns out she's Rose Weasley daughter of Hermione Ganger and Ron Weasley. Everything went well, the small questions thrown to her by Albus quickly became an elaborate chat between the three of them.

They were then escorted to the gryffondor common room and to their dorm room. Ariana shared the room with three other girls, one being Rose. It was nice to know someone she already knew.

The next weeks went pretty well, of course her name didn't stay a secret for long. In fact, in potion the first class she had, the teacher called her full name pretty loudly. Then the whispers in the class started to rise louder. At least Albus was in this class with her and still seemed to be her friend, maybe he didn't know about the Greyback family, though she doubted that option to be the most probable. They were both walking back to the common room, when suddenly Albus grabbed her and ran towards… well, she wasn't sure where they were going. After a while of running they finally attained their goal, James Sirius Potter.

"JAMES! JAMES!" Albus was not the best in potions, but he had damn good lungs she thought. Across the field his brother turned around and gave a perplexed look to his brother. "I heard you were chosen to be the seeker. You should have told me sooner!"

James just looked at his brother in a funny way, and laughed, "It's not like it was a secret dummy, and besides you should be busy studying. Who's that?" he then asked looking towards her.

"That is my friend," Albus then turned to her, "let's go, find Rose!" He then left again in a rush.

Ariana gave James an apologetic look and left following Albus.

James Potter looked at the small girl running behind his little brother. Rumours had been going on about how a Greyback was going at Hogwarts, and besides, she wasn't the kind of person you would miss in a crowd. Though she was a Greyback, she didn't look anything like the pictures he had seen of Fenrir Greyback at Azkaban in the news papers. She was rather small, and had a few pierced rings on her ear, but what made her stand out was her hair. She had hair the color of pearls, almost translucent, she almost made the Malfoy boy's hair look dark. He didn't know how she was related to him, but he was sure she wasn't infected with lycanthropy as some people said, but she did have a wolf's pale grey eyes.

* * *

**A/N: _That's my first story, please be nice, or constructive, wichever you like._**


	2. Scorpius Malfoy

It was late, she shouldn't have been out of the castle at that hour, but she needed time alone. It was the full moon, ironic she thought.

"Hey wolf girl," the world had an awful sense of humour. She turned around and saw Scorpius Malfoy standing against the wall. In a sense she could relate to him, he was a Malfoy, let's just say his family name was not in a state of glory at the moment. "You're not gonna turn into a werewolf are you?" he asked half grinning half serious.

She tilted her head and looked down, "you should review your studies Malfoy, if I were a werewolf I'd already be chewing on your head right now."

"So the rumours aren't true?" he asked.

"Of course not, my father was Fenrir's brother, but I never met him, same for any of the lycanthropes of the family. I grew up in the muggle world, with my aunt on my mother's side." She answered, "how about you Malfoy, due to your family, shouldn't you be a death eater by association?"

"Good one Greyback." She shot him a look, "What! You're aloud to call me Malfoy and I can't call you Greyback, that's a bit unfair don't you think?" he added with a grin.

"Fine _Scorpius_, but call me Greyback again and I will bite your head off, wolf or no wolf. Remember that." For a second there she thought that they could actually be great friends, though people would think they were probably planning the next world domination.

He laughed, "you know, I think this is the first time someone doesn't completely judge me at the first glance."

"Oh, don't think that. I did judge you, the sorting hat did take it's time on your head, where did it really want to put you Malfoy?" She asked.

"You're pretty smart you know?" he sighed

"Oh but I do," she answered with a grin.

"Since when are we back to Malfoy?"

"You answer, and then you can get Scorpius."

He sighed again, "fine, it wanted to put me in Gryffindor. I almost had to beg it to be in Slytherin."

"Why would you do that? The first Malfoy to be in Slytherin, wouldn't that be great?"

"You said it, I'm a Malfoy, though we don't have any business with death eaters or Voldemort since my father, being a Slytherin is still a tradition." He answered.

"Satisfying answer _Scorpius_." He laughed again.

We spent rest of the night just talking about anything really. Around midnight, the sound of footsteps was heard near the doors, so we decided to go back to our respective dorms. Ariana snuck into her own bed and slept fairly well for the rest of the night, which was a rare thing since the beginning of the year.

In the morning we were all having breakfast, Ariana, Rose, Albus, James and a few of James' quiditch team mates. Ariana looked over at the Slytherin table, after her little chat with Scorpius last night, she wondered if he would actually talk to her. A new friend would be nice, one who understood what was going on would be even better.


	3. Second year

Second year,

As Ariana walked back into Hogwarts for her second year, Rose, her best friend pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's been a while, you barely even wrote to me this summer!" Rose said.

"Yeah! Why haven't you?" added Albus behind Rose.

Ariana smiled to herself, "I was busy, sorry about not writing. I just had few family problems."

They didn't ask for more, they were the few who understood.

The three of them entered the castle with James not far behind. On their way to their tables, she ran into Malfoy. Since last year, they had become good friends, and he was probably her best guy friend after all, though he had taken the habit of calling her Wolf girl.

"Hey wolf girl," he said, after the common back to school chitchat, he looked over to his table and saw a few of his friends. "See you later."

Last year, they had started to talk during the day more and more often. After while, Albus and Rose started to notice their friendliness towards each other. They weren't the most thrilled people in the world, but Albus quickly saw how, though he was a Malfoy, Scorpius wasn't pure evil. James was next and then there was Rose, they always picked on each other, but Ariana believed it was their way of denying that a Weasley and a Malfoy could actually be good friends.

It was the first quiditch match practice of the year, though it was only a practice quite a few people still came to see it. Gryffindor played against Ravenclaw. Ariana was waiting for Albus, Scorpius and Rose, they were quite late, probably due to Scorpius and Rose's incessant bickering. But for now she was more worried about the older Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students coming towards her. She new them, she had done her research last year and had found the few students who had been in anyway affected by her uncle's killer behaviour. Four guys and one girl approached.

"Hey," said one of them, "we though after last year you'd be gone, no one wants you here."

"A Greyback killed my father," added another, he was accusing _her_ for what _they _did.

The girl whose glare seemed more threatening than any of them raised her wand. She was stopped by one of the quiditch player who almost ran into them. He stopped at the last moment, just before cracking his head on a panel of wood and that was when they all realised it was James Potter.

"That's not very nice" was the only thing he said to them before turning around holding the golden snitch.

They walked away right after as she had predicted. After all James Potter was not someone you could defy she thought, there was that swagger about him that made you like him, but that could also make you shiver.

At the end of the match, she went down to see James. He smiled at her, and for the first time she could see the same playful look his little brother always had.

"We won" was the first thing he said. "Where are the others?" he then asked.

"Well Rose and Scorpius are probably fighting and Albus is most likely to try to make peace, it's probably gonna take a while" she said with a grin. "And you did win in a quite dashing way. I think most who saw thought you were going to crack your head open."

"Dashing, huh, people should use that word more often" he said.

She watched him walk back to his team, "THANK YOU" she screamed. He turned around and gave her the loveliest smile she thought.

She turned around and saw Albus, Scorpius and Rose, all with an interrogating look on their face.

"What was that about?" Albus asked.

Scorpius Malfoy was once again breaking curfew, he looked at the full moon. Rose was getting on his nerves and he hoped Ariana would come. It was almost becoming a ritual, they would both go outside during the full moon and talk about things, just things. After all they were best friends, a friendship born under the moonlight. Very poetic he thought.

He heard a sound, the sound of wolves, werewolves howling at the moon. It was the first time the howls were so clear and seemed so near. He didn't want to freak Ariana out, but it couldn't be a coincidence that they were here. She might not have told him, but he had overheard his father talk about the lycanthrope part of the Greyback family wanting to get the guardianship of a young girl.

It was probably just his imagination he convinced himself. Scorpius then proceeded to walk back to their meeting point without making a sound, and found Ariana sitting on a stone. She was so still he could have thought she was a statue.

"You're late" she said with a smile. That was when he decided he wasn't going to tell her.


End file.
